


Ransom Recognized Rules

by Alittlefandominmylife



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alittlefandominmylife/pseuds/Alittlefandominmylife
Summary: Ransom and Nursey share a sundae and a list of rules for living in the Haus are passed on to the next generation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this post (http://peachbittle.tumblr.com/post/156335468900/omgcp-fics-and-poc-erasure) I decided to write a small fic to help combat the erasure in the fandom. Full disclosure, I'm a white girl who just wants to support friends in the Check Please community and give y'all something fun to read!  
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome! <3

“This is really special- me getting to share a sundae with you,” Nursey said with a smile, looking over at Ransom as they sat together in the dining hall.

“Yeah well. You deserve a treat after helping Chowder with that save, and I know you like ice cream, so I figured why not?” Ransom smiled in return, passing a spoon across the table and placing a napkin in his lap before digging in.

He’d sent Nursey a text earlier that day on a whim of Captainly Encouragement, figuring it was time to pass down the traditions of living in the Haus and being a leader among DMen on the team. It was both thrilling and melancholy to think about his future. On one hand, there was medical school to look forward to; a new opportunity to craft himself into whatever he wanted to be. He’d be reaching one of the goals he’d set for himself long ago, his parents would be proud of him, he’d undoubtedly be able to find a job in his field once he graduated. On the other hand moving on was bittersweet and filled with the wish for more time. He’d probably never return to hockey as a player. He wouldn’t be living in the place he’d called home for the last two years. He wouldn’t be able to spend time like this with his old teammates.

“Rans?” Nursey asked a few minutes later, gently pulling him out of his daydreaming. “Everything alright?” he asked, one perfect eyebrow quirked in questioning.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m all good. Just thinking,” he said, waving his spoon in a gesture of waving off the question. “And I was thinking about you! Young frog, it is time you learn the secrets of the Haus. These are the Ransom Recognized Rules you must follow in no particular order:

“Number One! Always get pie. Doesn’t matter when it’s made or what flavor. All pie is good pie, and you need to at least get a slice. Fight whoever you have to for the pie, but make sure you get at least one bite before it’s gone.

“Number Two! Do your laundry often. Warm air rises and you will regret the baked in scents that find your nose if you leave hockey gear on the floor. The top bunk gets the worst of all the smells.

“Number Three! Never ever, ever mow the lawn in shorts. If you mow the lawn, old pants only. By all means, avoid mowing it as long as possible. There’s no need for you to mow while there are tadpoles around eager to please. Whatever chores you assign them, just make sure they stay hydrated.

“Number Four! Team bonding is the most important thing that happens in the Haus. Make sure everyone is welcome at all times. Especially the quiet ones. They need a place just as much as anyone else.

“Four A is to make sure the lax bros across the street don’t interfere with team bonding. A cuddle sesh should never be subject to banjo music floating across the road.

“Number Five! Frat boys cannot dress themselves. I’ll leave you a handbook for how to tell someone they look one hundred percent not fly. It’ll have diagrams.

“Number Six! The first aid kit should always be stocked. There’s a checklist on the box and it lives under the sink in the community bathroom. Make friends with the first aid kit.

“Number Seven! The attic is haunted. Seeing as you have a glorious hockey ass, I imagine they’ll come for you too. This is the part where I give you my dibs and pass on both the joys and the horrors of living in a sporty frat house to you: Derek Malik Nurse. May your reign be long and your injuries be few.”

Ransom stuck out his hand and Nursey shook it while laughing, the commitment made. He hoped that it would be a new start for Nursey just like it had been for him, and that he’d be able to make a home among the other people living in the Haus. After all, despite the dilapidated conditions of the building, the greatest warmth came from the people sharing the residence.

“Any questions?” Ransom asked, returning his attention to the slightly melted sundae now that his announcement and the passing of dibs had occurred.

“Just the one,” Nursey said, taking a bite of rainbow sprinkled vanilla. “How do you make tub juice?”

Ransom beamed and reached across the table to fist bump Nursey. “Good question. I’ll teach you when we get back.”


End file.
